


birds of a feather flock together

by The_cherrio



Series: father goat and baby bird [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, DadSchlatt, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), flight feathers cut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_cherrio/pseuds/The_cherrio
Summary: Everytime I feel defeatI'll remember everythingAll the words that you taught me'They'll live on foreverAnd so I decided long agoAs life starts closing inI'd raise a glass and toast to allThat it's a simple life you live- simple life, young rising sons
Series: father goat and baby bird [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182305
Kudos: 39





	birds of a feather flock together

**_He lived in the mountains away from mankind  
Built something from nothing_ **

There should have been a line. From the start, if they didn’t want him to do anything reckless that could have caused the damaged that he had done. They should have laid out some rules.

If they didn’t want him pranking George with potentially fire hazard materials then they should have said something.  
but alas… they didn’t. and he once again seemed to have to pay the price.

Not that he minded. He could protect Ranboo this way, making sure the new member of his flock stayed safe and away from dreams grasp for as long as possible.

And when dream demanded he be exiled, he knew Tubbo wouldn’t do it. of course, he wouldn’t. they were friends, right?  
his flock would protect him just like he had during the previous wars… right?

Then why did this seem so utterly wrong, him spouting out a half-baked idea involving Technoblade.  
that they could take down dream if they tried.

So, when he heard the words slip out the mouth of his friend. He didn’t know what to think. Everything in that moment just seemed… blank.  
“Tubbo? Come on I'm your friend?” he begged. He pleaded. But his words went unknown to the president’s blank stare as he watched tommy be shoved off the obsidian wall.  
barely able to catch himself with his wings.

He was forced to give his weapons over to dream. His items. He would get them back… right?  
but as he sat in the boat. Everything seemed to slow down.

He felt numb. He had for a while in that boat. L’manburg already seeming like a distant memory, as distant as he was from it at that moment. He wanted to cry. Wanted to scream even.  
but he said nothing. Didn’t move. Just…existed. Existed in a world that didn’t want to see him thrive.

He thought that the wind was ruffling his hair briefly, a comfort he longed for, but knew would never come.  
he didn’t feel anything. and it made him want to be angry.

He hated it. he wanted to be angry at Tubbo. But what was there to be angry about? Maybe the fact he had given up everything for them. and got nothing in return other than scars and never-ending pain.  
the discs.  
his brother.  
his father.  
his country, time and time again he had done everything for. lost everything for. but here he was, traveling to who know where doing who knows what for the unforeseeable future.

Maybe if he had the chance he could leave? Take some things and run for the hills. Make a new life somewhere that cared about him.

He listened as Ghostbur began to speak. Mumbling about ‘lads on tour’ and other things that made him feel small.  
his dull gaze locked with the clear being passed over to him. the blue seeping into the colourless substance.

He didn’t know how he felt emptier.  
he just… did.

It had been a surprise when he stepped out of the boat and onto dry land. What had been around five hours had felt like half an hour.  
the sun setting didn’t help either.  
exile had been just in the beginnings of the evening.

Dream began building a dirt hut. The roof being half exposed to the skies and biting cold.

The sudden digging of the pit and demand that his stiff be placed inside, Ghostbur just going along with it not helping in the slightest.

He had refused to let his things get blown up. he tried to stand his ground. they were his. His items that he worked for. he wasn’t going to let them be destroyed easily.  
but now he had a cut from his jaw to his chin and his items blown up. he didn’t know if he cared. He didn’t fix the bleeding wound on his face.  
he didn’t have anything to fix it with. Nor the energy to.

The night was getting darker. Almost to dark to see anything.

The shimmer of something shiny caught him off guard as his body was suddenly tackled to the ground. a heavy weight pinning him and his wings down.

A shriek escaped his lips in shock. Especially as he felt something grab his feathers. Primary feathers to be exact.  
he struggled more. He didn’t like this. He didn’t.

Snip.

The noise rang through the air sending shivers of horror down his spine.

Snip.

Snip

Snip

The noise continued. The hand let go of his wing and grabbed the other.

It filled the air once again. But he didn’t have the energy to fight back anymore. He sat there limp. Knowing what was and wasn’t happening.  
tears poured down his face silently.

Even when the weight on his back shifted away, he didn’t dare move. He didn’t until he knew that those footsteps were far off into the distance.

And he let himself cry.  
he screamed and wailed as feathers that should have been on his wings laid scattered around the ground.

A glorified prison surrounded him.  
tears poured as he hiccupped from the lack of oxygen getting into his lungs.

He wished to soar away. to be free from the pain and suffering.

A set of solid arms wrapped around his arms. Cutting him out of his trance briefly, but the tears didn’t stop.  
a calm familiar voice was muttering to him. attempting to calm him down.

When, finally he did; He was exhausted. His eyes glimpsed at a deep blue sweater, the horns on the side of the persons head familiar in a way he didn’t know if he liked.

But he buried his head in the person’s shoulder. he was cold. So, so very cold.

The voice was male, he picked out as a hand ran through his hair. The voice whispering promises to keep him as safe ass he could. That if they were careful, they could attempt to leave.  
he hoped this person was right.

Small dribbles of water fell from the sky.

It was cold… he never liked the cold.

He felt someone pick him up. his wings still, but just barely, draped onto the floor. Beautiful blue wings, manhandled to look like he had just been on the receiving end of a battle.

When he was placed down. It was onto a bed. Shoddily made. But he didn’t care. A blanket was draped over him.  
the figure sat themselves down by the side of the bed.

Will- Ghostbur muttered, trying his best to comfort tommy. he tried, but it didn’t seem to work.  
the ghost doesn’t exactly recall what he had done. But he knows he played a part somehow… he didn’t remember though… of course he didn’t.

Tommy wasn’t able to sleep. It was too cold. The noise of the mobs outside was terrifying. He shook like a leaf as the rain began to trickle in.  
the person by the side of his bed didn’t move. An iron sword in hand as he sat there, almost guarding tommy from what could come through the barely built hut as rain thundered onto the ground.

Silent tears slipped past his eyes as he remembered the warmth of his home.

He wanted to go home.  
he wanted to go home…

He knew he couldn’t, and it killed him.

**_Not owning even a dime  
He left so much behind_ **

Schlatt wasn’t one to get very angry when he wasn’t drunk. That was a fact people knew and took to the best of their abilities to keep in mind when they wanted to ask him or even give him opinions.

He was also what people would call a curious soul growing up. always looking for something new to do at every turn.  
but… now he was a ghost. Oh sure. It was amazing to turn invisible and scare people with. But that got boring very quickly.

Then… then he saw the wings of great blues, white and black. Powerful, strong and much more than he had ever dreamed of. They were glistening silver in the golden sun.  
the owner of said wings being the same boy that had been the cause of his downfall.

He decided to follow him around, being invisible at will made the job much easier.  
he watched as he messed around doing things. Watched as he did his tasks as vice president. It was so unlike the boy. He was a wild soul, like he was. Not one to be couped up in an office.

Then he watched as things slowly began to unravel in a mess that seemed barely inescapable.

The newest member Ranboo, schlatt wasn’t sure what to think of him, and tommy hit it off like a fire to a piece of kindle wood.  
their fire of a friendship causing Georges house to burn. Well, the roof to say.

The boys had been forgiven and schlatt mumbled curses into the wind as he scolded them silently.

But… things were never that simple.  
he watched as Tommy and Tubbo; two friends with a seemingly unbreakable bond began to crumble around one another.  
yelling and getting into more and more fights.

It was painful to watch.

The day when they were to decide the winged boys fate. Things seemed to be going… rather well. Tommy said his goodbyes just in case. He shouldn’t have had to do that in the first place. It seemed almost cruel.

He watched as the boy told the president his idea. One schlatt thought was almost too good to work, but with the right people by their side. Would.

He watched as the boy was exiled for the second time. and he felt a fire rage in the pit of his stomach. The steely gaze of his former vice, stocking the flames.  
as a gentil gust of wind passed, he pushed the boy, who in return fell down the wall with a yelp.

He wished to do more.

The boat trip was silent. The crisp cool wind of the ocean rolled past. The hooded figure with the porcelain mask, a crude smile drawn on lead them to their destination.

Ghostbur knew he was there. he always did, the ghost’s memory intact. But repressing what he didn’t want to bring to light. Too scared to deal with the consequences of what his actions had caused. He faced away from the ghost that blew up the nation he helped run only months ago.

Choosing to instead ruffle the kid’s hair. Getting not a single glance or noise in return. But he seemed to relax ever so slightly. That was good enough for now he guessed.

They stopped at a desolate beach. Wandering up to a grassy land.  
dream building a messy dirt house as tommy finally brought himself back to reality and looked around.  
the sun beginning to set over the horizons.

The sudden noise of a screech sent shivers down his spine. he snapped his head over to the direction of the noise and felt himself tense. His eyes unable to look away.  
feather by feather they fell to the ground as the sinister snip filled the air along with wails of despair.  
if he had a stomach, he knew something would have come up by now.

Soon… it was over. Dream walking away with a smile hidden under his mask.  
the limp body of tommy laid on the floor as he rushed over. Letting himself become solid as dream vanished from sight.  
he only got to just behind tommy before the scream echoed in the air.

Birds in the distance scattering away from the loud noise.

He knelt down in front of tommy. knowing he wasn’t yet seen properly.  
he wrapped his arms around the young child. Hugging him as best as he could.

Slowly, but not too quickly, the sound of sobs turned into a quiet crying.

He felt his heart shatter.  
only a month he had been around as a dead figure. But a month can do a lot to a person when they see just how people truly are.

he wasn’t sure if it was the raging inferno he could feel from inside, the sound of the small sniffles or the cold gaze from hours ago.  
but… at that moment he knows what he has to do.

slinking the boy into a better position, he hauls him up and over to the dirt shack. It won’t be there for long if he has anything to say. Tommy would need better shelter than an opened roof muddy building.  
a bed, crudely made and barely looking like it would function laud underneath the open skies.

Ghostbur sat curled up under the roofed. He motions for the ghost to try and shift the bed so it doesn’t get any wetter as rain pours from the skies.  
it takes a while, but it is done.

They make sure tommy is tucked under. He is still awake, half dazed almost.  
he sat down by the headboard. An iron sword he had kept, due to not being seen, now sat in his hands. he would make sure that they were safe.

Wilbur tried. He really did to help cheer up his baby brother. But there didn’t seem to be a single response.

A few hours later silent blue tears would fall from schlatt eyes. Mourning the loss of Tommy’s childhood.  
he knew he had a part to play in this. But he could at least attempt to help fix what he had done.

He could only prey.

The next morning, after only around two hours worth of sleep. Tommy woke up. his eyes heavy and his throat sore. The weight on his back both comforting and painful.

the next thing he was quick to see was the brown tuff of hair and ram horns. An iron sword in his grasp. An azure blue sweater with a little heart sewn where his real one would be placed delicately onto the wool.

He knew exactly who it was. he shot up. wings flapping in his haste to help keep balanced.  
“hey- no. kid it’s okay! I'm not going to hurt you- please- okay- “the words spilled out of schlatt’s mouth but he didn’t believe a single one of them.  
he had exiled him the first time.  
he had almost killed tu-

“what the fuck do you want schlatt?” he growled. Finally calm enough. But still very angry, wary and tired… he sounded… defeated.  
“I'm here to help you kid,” the ram explained, his voice calm. It angered tommy.  
“I don’t need your fucking help,” he spat.  
“look- I know what I’ve done in the past. I remember it all and trust me- if I could undo it so this situation didn’t happen? I would,” tommy listened. But he didn’t believe a word.

Schlatt sighed, “you don’t need to trust me. but at least give me a chance to earn it?” he asked, placing his sword down into its sheath.  
“I- “tommy paused…” fine. One chance. You fuck it up. that’s your fault.”

The goat smiled.  
“that’s all I need baby bird,” he ruffled tommy’s hair.  
“I am not a fucking baby!” tommy yelled, schlatt laughed as they left the dirt mound.

Yeah. He would keep tommy safe. Even at the risk of his own afterlife.


End file.
